


How To Escape My Love

by Krammer



Series: Lovestruck Fools [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Denial, Grumpy Gulf, Internal Conflict, M/M, Stubborn Mew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krammer/pseuds/Krammer
Summary: Truth be told, if he had his way, he would do just that. Kiss the younger man silly until that little laugh of his irradiates the entire room, including Mew's heart. Oh, he was in deep trouble now.Or... Mew denying being a fool in love for the nth time.~~~The events from Mew's perspective.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, MewGulf - Relationship
Series: Lovestruck Fools [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700467
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	How To Escape My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of the Lovestruck Fools series. This is kind of unedited and sucky but I'll get back to it when I have the time. Hope you still enjoy it tho!

**"How To Escape My Love"**

_by Krammer_

* * *

Mew thought he had enough of that sickly sweet commotion that left his heart in shambles. After countless heartaches, he thought he had finally moved on from it. He even deemed uttering that word, which defined the feeling, forbidden. Because he stuck to a belief that saying it will only make it true. So he kept his mouth shut. Unless it was for fan service or part of the script, he refused it.

Yet, the moment his eyes laid on the entity too beautiful to comprehend, Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, he knew he was done for. Gone was his bitter philosophy. In were the goo-goo eyes and the butterflies in his stomach.

He was left powerless by that adorable gummy grin, framed by those lush chestnut lips, endearing by all means. By those gleaming Bambi eyes which held enough innocence to make criminals confess their sins. Fairly enough to make Mew throw everything away and just confess his unimaginable attraction to the bearer.

Even though no amount of denial could truly save him, he still denied it. Denied to admit what he was feeling. He simply passed it off as admiration for the younger man's acting. Yes. Acting. Nothing more, nothing less.

Not for his Nong's smile in cute retainers. Not for his Nong's shy gestures and reddened ears. Not for his slightly crouched back. Not for his adorable tummy that had just the right amount of flab. Nor for his soft, lilting speech pattern. Absolutely not. He was sure. Or maybe not so sure.

He saw Gulf in the corner of his eye, leaning on one of the random tables scattered in the set. Likely pondering deeply about something. That being Mew’s best bet since his Nong could sometimes be difficult to read. Gulf's thick brows were knitted together. The scowl etched on his face left a worrisome impression.

Automatically, Mew's feet guided themselves toward the grouchy figure and his arms stretched out to wrap around the waist. Hands going 'pat pat pat' on the adorable little flab of his stomach. The soft flesh did things to him that he honestly did not know were possible. If it had been anything else but Gulf’s tummy, he would be utterly disinterested. Past Mew would’ve definitely beaten him to a pulp given he ever found out about how Present Mew had a thing for tummies. Gulf’s tummy, to be specific.

“Is Yai Nong sleepy na?” Mew couldn’t stop himself from trying to quell his distressed Nong. It was for providing a good work environment, that’s all. Not at all because it bothered him or because it felt so natural for him to do so.

“No. Why do you ask, Phi?” Gulf's brows did its signature raise in question.

“You’ve had your brows knit like Type since a while now,” Mew shrugged.

Gulf didn’t reply back, the distress still visible on his face. Mew took this as a sign to lay in the silence between them. Silence was usually an effective way for his Nong to gather his thoughts and relax. They stayed like that for a few moments. With Mew patting and squishing his tummy as a means of comfort for the troubled man in his arms. While he, himself, was already troubled by everything Gulf. This method had always been as therapeutic to Mew as it was to Gulf. But this was just according to Mew’s own judgement, not much by the other's verification. He liked to pretend they thought the same sometimes.

But he knew his limits. As much as he wanted to stay in their embrace, too much could prove to be fatal to his heart. He was already attached enough. Anymore and he didn’t know if he’d regret it. Although the back of his mind screamed at him that he wouldn’t, he still won’t take any chances. He didn’t plan to take any for as long as his determination could. So he unwrapped his arms around Gulf and left him. Quite painstakingly, too. As his legs felt like heavy bricks being dragged along the floor. His movements looked mechanical.

He went over to P'Run and the others without looking back. Because he was afraid that if he did, he’d stay there until the day was done. Getting himself lost in idle conversation would surely take his mind off the pretty yet sulky cherub. At least, he hoped so.

“P’Mew, why the sudden interest in us? Isn’t your Nong sulking over there?” P'Run asked with his lips curved in an amused smile.

“I’m not a babysitter. Besides, he might need the space,” Mew answered. The 21 year old could handle himself. He didn’t need his Khun Phi to spoil him too much.

“We’re not sure about that, we could’ve sworn we saw him reach out for you when you left him,” P'Tee said, his eyes full of glee brought out by the two lovebirds' antics.

“You and your jokes again, P'Tee,” Mew laughed. How possible was that? In Mew's dreams, perhaps. In reality? A far cry.

“Who said we were joking? You two are infuriating!” P'Tee's clenched hands were up in the air, trembling in mock frustration.

“You lovebirds should just kiss it out already!” P'Run added.

“Ah, yes! Kiss each other’s problems away and let the ship sail through a sea of rainbows,” P'Tee agreed heavily with a dreamy look in his eyes. As if the prospect could solve famines all over the world.

Truth be told, if he had his way, he would do just that. Kiss the younger man silly until that little laugh of his irradiates the entire room, including Mew's heart. Oh, he was in deep trouble now.

“You guys are too into this,” Mew shook his head.

_Pot calling the kettle black._

“I bet you we aren’t the only ones,” P'Run said knowingly and pointed in Mew’s general direction.

Mew really couldn’t do anything but laugh it off. It was all too true despite his countless refusals. Most could tell at a simple glance how much Gulf affected him. 

How could someone affect his to this extent? Was this still considered legal? If it was, damn the system.

Gulf, by far, proved to be the sweetest intoxication Mew had ever had. Slowly invading the blood in his veins. Reaching his heart and residing there until clumping up and giving Mew a heart attack. He always did think that Gulf would be the death of him. While the intoxication had Mew on his knees, he made an oath to himself. He won’t let himself down. If he used all his strength to fight off the growing desire he held for Gulf, then so be it. He will not satisfy that desire. Because satisfaction meant surrender. Surrender meant he might lose himself again.

And he was so afraid to lose himself again.

So he turned to his only solution.

_Denial._

“Okay, everyone! We’re about to start. Please, get ready,” they announced, pulling Mew's mind out of the clouds.

It was only then that he noticed his Nong Gulf was nowhere in sight. His eyes scanned the area but he could neither spot the willowy figure nor his bambi eyes. He paced around the set, asking people if they had seen his Nong. Along with him was P'Bester in a slight panic.

“Someone saw him go out a while ago.”

“I’ll go get him,” Mew suggested almost immediately. He didn’t wait for the others to approve of his decision. He nearly ran outside looking for Gulf. Worry couldn’t even begin to describe what was going inside of his brain. It didn’t help that his Nong had an incredibly bad sense of direction. For all they could guess, he may have already gone to the next town without himself knowing so. After running around for a few minutes, he approached a little coffee shop down the street, hoping he’d find him there.

His initial reaction was relief as he pinpointed a tall, willowy figure through the glass windows of the shop. His face dropped instantly once he saw the huge smile on Gulf's face as he talked with the blushing girl behind the counter. His Nong had yet to smile for him that day. Yet, a girl, who was obviously someone that he just barely knew, was able to have him make that radiant smile. Mew could feel something seething inside him.

Just as he was about to overflow, he stopped himself. He told himself that he shouldn’t act like this. He couldn’t. Gulf was just his co-actor. They were friends but they weren’t anything deeper than that. What he planned on doing and what he was feeling right now didn’t fit the criteria. It was nearly time to film so he needed to round up his lost co-actor. He didn’t care if Gulf flirted behind the scenes or not. It was strictly none of his business. Albeit forcefully, he calmed down. The seething now a gentle hum.

He straightened his posture with resolve, the smile on his face long gone, and then his feet marched toward the little coffee shop. As he entered, the stares he received almost burned a hole through him but he didn’t pay them any heed. The cashier girl also took notice of him. His eyes focused on the back of Gulf’s head and his flippy hair. His smile returned to him unknowingly and a friendly stance took over. A quick 180 if anyone ever asked.

“Nong,” he called out. Gulf flinched slightly, signifying his surprise at Mew's sudden intrusion.

“P’Mew,” Gulf called. As soon as his attention was solely on the older man, Mew could see the clarity in Gulf’s eyes, unlike before, when he was in Mew's arms. No hint of doubt. Just pure simplicity.

“We were looking for you. You naughty boy, making your Phi worry,” he joked light-heartedly.

“Is it time already? I just thought of grabbing something to drink,” Gulf, with his sweet Bambi eyes and his little head tilted, responded. Mew nodded as the other checked his watch. The cherub was back to his bubbly self which made Mew's eyes soften. He missed his sweet Nong. It hadn’t been that long but he couldn’t handle an upset Gulf. It pained him much more than he’d like to think.

“Shia, we should head back!” he grabbed Mew's arm but stopped midway. Then, his head turned to the cashier.

“Thank you na khrab. You really made my day,” he gave wai and a bashful smile to her, to which she returned nervously.

There it was again, the seething. It was spreading. He should’ve been the one to bring back his Nong's mood. That smile should only be his. He knew he shouldn’t but his possessiveness fueled the icy glare he shot at the poor girl. As much as he pitied the recipient of his negative emotions, he couldn’t do much to suppress his sudden irk. Anything Gulf drove his sanity off the edge.

Just like that, Mew and Gulf left an astonished cashier girl in rubbles.

“Let’s go back na,” Mew's hand crept up on Gulf's back, guiding him towards the exit. He couldn’t wait to get away from the little shop. He made a note in his mind to try to discourage the younger man from coming here often. Not just because it may become an unhealthy excuse for being late, but also because it bothered Mew.

He himself didn’t notice how his hand found their way to Gulf's waist once they were walking back to the set. They did so in silence until Mew decided to make small talk. So the possibility of him melting in awkward silence would lower.

“Is that coffee? I thought you weren’t too fond of it?” he started. The latter eyes his drink.

“I wanted to wake up,” he answered.

It probably didn’t mean much to Gulf when he said so, but Mew thought it felt like there was an underlying meaning to it. He could be wrong, though.

“And you told me you weren’t sleepy,” Mew gave him a look, remembering their first conversation of the day. It made Gulf breath out a laugh. His eyes widened.

“Finally! My Nong Gulf smiled, my Nong Gulf laughed!” He stopped walking to squish the younger man's cheeks. His surprise turned into a smile from ear to ear. What a pleasant surprise! His heart felt so full. At last, he caused his Nong to smile. To laugh! He caused this. Not someone else but him. Him, at last.

It was supposed to be an even greater surprise to Mew, but somehow, it wasn’t. How his Nong looked and sounded absolutely ethereal as he laughed harder due to his Phi's antics. Those eyes crinkling in unison with his adorable huh-huh laugh, almost shy. If he could live in this moment forever, he would.

He ceased pinching Gulf's cheeks, his smile dropping with his heart. His lungs seemingly dysfunctional as it failed to inhale and exhale normally. It was all too much. This tore every single one of Mew's walls. His surrender was coming near. He was unraveling. He didn’t know how to save himself anymore. He didn’t know if he wanted to save himself anymore.

 _Breathtaking_.

“ _Breathtaking_ ,” his tongue slipped out. His initial reaction would be to panic after revealing such a sensitive thought, but he didn’t. As he saw the scarlet flush invading Gulf’s cheeks and peppering those dainty ears of his, the calm in him overpowered anything else. He had knowledge where this would lead. Maybe this was what Mew needed.

Gulf took a while to respond.

“Do you need rescue breaths?” Gulf gave a cheeky grin, the red on his soft cheeks still present. And so Mew was at crossroads. Should he return the joke or take the risk? 

“Not sure,” Of course, he wasn’t much of a risk taker. He chose the first option. Because no matter how many walls Gulf broke down, Mew was still afraid. His fears didn’t vanish overnight. He knew this best.

All the while he thought the exact opposite. How he wanted to be brave in front of his Nong. How he felt brave whenever he was with him. How even the slightest touch made Mew feel like he could conquer the world, as long as he was beside him. The contradiction pained him. It pushed and pulled until he was nauseous. The nausea wouldn’t exclude Gulf if he stepped in. Another case to worry about and fuel Mew's doubts and countless insecurities.

Again, contradiction ruled. So in spite of not being much of a risk taker, he dipped his toe in. They did say curiosity killed the cat.

“If it’s not going to be Yai Nong who does it, I don’t want it.” He added as he walked ahead of Gulf. Hoping he wouldn’t notice the truth in his words.

“Then, Khun Phi will suffocate,” Gulf runs ahead of him, his flippy hair hanging in the wind.

 _Gladly_.


End file.
